Movement of food through the human digestive tract can be obstructed or slowed for a variety of reasons. Frequently, there may be little or no pain, yet the condition may result in death if the condition is not identified and treated quickly. Examples of these conditions include gastrointestinal (GI) motility abnormalities, directional flow issues, or intestinal blockages. Reasons for gastrointestinal dysmotility are numerous, including bowel strangulation, neuropathy, diverticulitis, paraplegia, diabetic gastroparesis, chemotherapy, mental conditions, and drug interaction. People of some or all ages can be affected, ranging from newborn babies to the elderly.